


I’ll Be Seeing You ~ Te estaré observando

by An Unknown Writers World (Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier)



Category: Mayans MC
Genre: 3rd person, Bishop Losa - Freeform, Bishop Losa Imagine, Bishop Losa X Reader, F/M, Mayans MC - Freeform, Tumblr: An Unknown Writers World, mayans fx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/An%20Unknown%20Writers%20World
Summary: A parking lot conversation that leads to heartbreak.A/N: I wrote this today when I should have been working; haha. This was a new style for me as it is written in 3rd personWarning: Angsty; Breaking Bishops heart(that’s a warning, right?)





	I’ll Be Seeing You ~ Te estaré observando

She leaned against the driver side of her car in the parking lot of the scrap yard; the sun beating down against her skin. She was past feeling angry about the situation, now those feelings of rage have been replaced with sadness and loss. She had always hoped that one day he would choose her over them; he may still one day, but it would be too late. The view of him holding their son like his life depended on it was a sight to be seen, pure uninhibited love poured from his eyes and an eye-crinkling smile stretched across his face.

“How have you been, querida?” He asked looking up at you.

“Fine, haven’t slept more than a few hours since he was born.” She replied.

He sighed as he finally noticed the dark circles under her eyes. She had attempted to cover the exhaustion with makeup, but it didn’t matter, he could read her like an open book.

“Come home.” He said softly.

She hung her head in her hands, so tempted by his words. “Obispo, nothings changed.”

He looked between her and the child in his arms. “Everything’s changed.”

“You are still the President of a criminal organization, I still have to worry if you will come home every day, worry that our home could be raided by the DEA or AFT at any moment.”

“Things have settled, we’re protected now.” He replied.

“Until something sends that deal south. This isn’t an environment to raise a child in.” She retorted.

“What if I passed the gavel?” He asked.

She hesitated for a moment, hung up on the dream of being together as a family. She could picture it clear as day and it was beautiful. She knew Obispo would be a great father regardless of the circumstances, it was herself that she worried about. Under the stress of the club, the expectation of being the Presidents old lady and being a mother, she wasn’t sure that she could do it.

“It’s too late.” She replied, “This was never supposed to happen, a child was never part of the plan, Obispo. I can’t raise a child in this, I never wanted to raise a child to begin with. I’d never give him up, not for anything in the world. But him and I will never belong in this world.”

“Why did you come?” He asked confused at her reappearance if it wasn’t meant to come home.

“To tell you that I love you, I always will. But we’re going back home.”

“Back to Oregon?” He replied surprised.

She nodded.

“You swore you’d die before going back.”

“What I feel now is worse than death. You know where my parents live, you are welcome anytime. But all of this” She pointed around the scrap yard, “It gets checked at the border, you can’t bring that to my doorstep.”

He was never one to let his emotions get the best of him, but the anger he felt was beginning to boil to the surface. Disappointment, heartache, and fear were getting the best of him.

“I can’t protect you a thousand miles away.” He said looking at her tears threatening to brim over.

“I won’t need to be protected.”

Bishop leaned down to put his son in the car seat, she flipped the cover back over it to protect him from the sun. This was harder than she planned, and doubt was coursing through her veins as she looked between the love of her life and her son. It was never meant to be this way and she never believed it would end, especially not like this. As she moved to turn away from him, Bishop caught her arm gently pulling her into his chest. There was no objection as she collided with him, wrapping her arms around his waist as he held her close.

“Permanecer,” He murmured into her hair before placing a kiss to the crown of her head. She was suddenly thankful for the leather kutte separating her cheek from his chest, ensuring the tears that were spilling over weren’t felt by him.

They stood for seemingly hours in all actuality it was just minutes. Her silent tears soon became hyperventilating cries, Bishop shushed her as he stroked her hair allowing her to cry it out. This was only making matters worse; he knew she didn’t want to leave him, just the circumstances. With each passing moment her once hard-set decision to leave waivered, she knew if she didn’t leave now that she wouldn’t ever leave.

She pulled out of his embrace to look at him. “Every time I look at him,” she hesitated, “I’ll always see you.” She wiped at the make up pooling under her eyes. “I love you Obispo and I always will.”

Turning to walk away she pushed the backseat door closed and turned to look at him one last time. This was a situation with no right or wrong answer, simply a which sucks a little less. It broke her heart to see the pain in his face and his red-rimmed eyes from holding back the tears. He didn’t plead for her to stay any longer, it was obvious that staying would kill her just as much as her leaving was killing him. She climbed into the driver seat as he closed the door for her and leaned down into the window.

“Te querío, querida. Te estaré observando.” (I love you, dear. I’ll be seeing you.)

With that he stepped back from the car, waiting for no reply. Starting the engine, she pulled out of the parking lot, tears already brimming over. Bishop watched as she disappeared down the block, his own anger and hurt boiling and threatening to brim over. And, when she could no longer him in her rearview mirror her sobs became uncontrollable. It was a necessary separation, but maybe down the road, things could change.


End file.
